Naughty Little Dreams
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: Its not healthy to become obsessed with someone. It leads to having things happen...SeverusxJames


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Naughty Little Dreams**

_Severus walked down the hall as students walked by. As students walked by he saw in the crowd of people James Potter and his friends. They talked happily about the new prank they'll pull next as he walked by them. When they passed each other James grinned at Severus while he glared back._

**I hate you.**

_Everyone one walks into the great hall for lunch, sitting at their respective tables. James sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table and Severus sat at the Slytherin table next to Lucius. Severus and Lucius talked as they ate about how stupid the people in the other houses are. When Severus looked up from his food to the Gryffindor table, James looked at him and winked. That just made the Slytherin roll his eyes as James went back to talking to his friends and they suddenly started laughing, causing Severus to growl. They were talking about him!_

**You hate me.**

_Lunch came and went quite fast and everybody headed to their afternoon classes. On the way to potions Severus sees James kissing Lily in the hallway. Severus just growled and went onward to his class, missing the smirk in James' eyes as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes._

**I hate you so much I could kill you.**

_Throughout his classes he wasn't very satisfied. Then when he was in the same class with James he definately wasn't satisfied. It was like hell with all the signals that the Gryffindor kept sending him throughout the whole time they were in classes together. Though, during one of those hell classes he recieved a note from James that said:_

_Meet me after dinner in the Forbidden Forest._

_Potter_

_The Slytherin fifth year wasn't surprised about the note. To him, and Potter for that matter, this wasn't unusal at all. To others, though, it would give them a heart attack._

**Yet, I love you.**

_After the last bit of classes everyone went to dinner and everything was pretty normal. Severus, of course, talked to Lucius and told him to make sure no one found out he was gone after dinner. Of course, Lucius was suspicious, but agreed without question. As soon as dinner endedSeverus easily left the group of Slytherins and past the gamekeeper's, slipping into the Forbidden Forest. He went deeper until he saw a little spark of light, expecting it to be a lumos spell that James casted so that he could find him, he followed it. When he made it to the spark of light he saw James standing there waiting for him._

**I love you so much I became obsessed.**

_Suddenly, he was pushed to a tree by James and his lips being captured by his, causing Severus to moan in the back of his throat as James pressed his own body against the other's. All the while slipping his tongue into Severus' mouth, caressing every part of it. Their hips grinding against the other's, moans in the back of both their throats, making them want more. The Gryffindor hungrily went at the Slytherin's neck as he eagerly started to undress him, Severus doing the same just as excited as the other._

**I lust for you.**

_The two were on the ground, clothes off with them sweaty and breathing heavily while James thrusted himself inside of Severus. With each thrust came more pleasure and with each pleasurable thrust came with his body feeling weaker. With each thrust Severus' body moved with James' in exact rythme and it was like they were in sync._

**I lust after your touches.**

_One of James' hands wrapped around Severus' throbbing member and as he thrusted his hand also moved with it, at first gently then he became rougher. Moans and groans erupted from both wizards as they started to reach their high peak. As they got closer and closer to their climax James went faster and harder to reach it. Just when they were about to reach that point..._

**Hate.**

**Love.**

**Lust.**

**Another chain of torture begins.**

**-----**

Severus woke up in sweat as he immediately sat up in his bed panting. It was all a dream. The same dream he's been having for the past week. He looked around his four poster bed as he opened the curtains that surrounded the bed, finding only one person looking at him in the sleeping Slytherin dorm. The first time he ever got caught and by none other than Lucius Mafloy, who had a smirk plastered onto his face. "Interesting dream, Severus?"

Severus glared at him, "Tell anybody and I will have to severely kill you."

"Well, you were loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole dorm heard you anyways!"

"If you say one word-"

"Don't worry. Your James Potter dreams are secret." Lucius started to walk back to his bed chuckiling when Severus drew his wand from under his pillow and casted _obliviate_ to erase the memory of the information Lucius just discovered. "Can't always trust anybody." he muttered as he put his wand back under his pillow and then back to sleep.

* * *

End of oneshot. My second SeverusxJames fic, but my first graphic one. It sucks again, but I'm a first timer on the lemon.

Review.


End file.
